


The Time Turner

by paintedblackberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Next Generation, Time Travel, ron just wants a quiet christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedblackberry/pseuds/paintedblackberry
Summary: When the Next Generation accidently travel through time it's up to everybody's favourite trio and Ginny to save them. It would be to much to ask for Ron to have 19 quiet years after all. The Universe just doesn't work that way!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllloooooo!
> 
> This is a re-posting of my fic in fanfiction.net, I've decided to join the party here on AO3. I know this is a little bit of a cliché but I love these kind of fics.
> 
> Read and Review.

“This is a bad idea.” Lily Luna Potter muttered. 

Her older brother by three years shot her a look over the book he was flicking through. Like his name sakes, James Sirius Potter had a nose for trouble his auburn hair was distinctively ruffled so as it looked like he had just rolled out of bed, which usually he just had. 

“Are you a man or a mouse?” He asked his ten-year-old sister, her usually warm brown eyes hardened as she shot him a glare that could rival his mothers.

“Neither, I’m a girl.”

“Yeah, but we all wanted to do this.” He told her shooting a glance at his younger brother, Albus who was keeping watch out of the window for his parents to come back towards the house. He gave a distracted nod. 

After coming back from his first term at Hogwarts Albus had decided that he wanted to learn more about the Battle of Hogwarts instead of the small summed up version his parents had given to him before he left for Hogwarts. After asking his dad and being told that they’d tell him when he became of age he had turned to his brother who was the master at getting things he shouldn’t and James too was curious about the War that his mother and father had been so heavily involved in. 

The brothers had come up with a plan that involved breaking into their father’s office to get more information. Lily had overheard them a few days before the plan had been set into motion and had decided that she wanted to learn about it so as she would be fully aware of what her families past was when she went to Hogwarts. After carefully evaluating the situation and realizing that Lily was a Daddy’s girl and that she would probably snitch on them the first chance she got they let her in on the plan. 

They had created the master plan. Five days before Christmas Harry and Ginny would go out to the garden after breakfast and choose a tree from the bottom of the garden and bring it back to the house for the children to decorate. They had planned it down to the minute and had even planned a distraction in case they came back before mission complete.   
Albus was stationed by the window on lookout duty, Lily was searching the desk drawers and James was looking through the book shelf. Their plan was simple, find any information relating to the war and take it with them. It was a law in the Potter house that unless there was an absolute emergency Harry wasn’t to go into his office on tree decorating day. This gave them enough time to read through the information and then return it after dinner before they turned the lights on the Christmas tree on, they had picked the lock with a muggle hair pin, a trick their Uncle George had taught James. (Ginny had gone mental when she’d found out and had put her famous bat bogy hex back into action.) 

“Jamie,” Lily asked. “What’s this?” She asked holding up a necklace with a sand clock as a pendant. James shrugged and pulled it out her hand. 

“Not sure,” He said distractedly holding it up to the light. “It looks like a necklace.” 

Lily jumped to try and tug it out of James hand which was above the point that she could reach.

“James, give it back!” She yelled. 

“Why should I?” He asked his cocky attitude shining through. Albus tore his gaze away from the window to see his older brother taunting his sister by holding the mysterious object above his head. 

“James. Give it her back.” Albus reprimanded him. 

James scoffed and pocketed the necklace before turning back to look at the book shelf. Lily who was still at the age where if she was mad or scared she couldn’t control her magic, stomped her foot, her face turning the famous Weasly red with anger. It was to all the siblings surprise when the time turner flew out of James pocket and hit the wall. 

“What the heck Lily.” James yelled as he looked at the now broken necklace on the floor; the sand had spilled out of the necklace. The siblings locked eyes as the sand started glowing.

“Hold hands.” Albus shouted grabbing Lily’s hand and James wrist. “We don’t know what this thing does.” 

“Jamie.” Lily screamed as a strange tingling feeling passed through her body. As the siblings tightened grips on each other they all disappeared from their fathers study. 

………………

To say the order of the Phoenix were surprised when three children landed in the hallway of their secret headquarters would be an understatement.   
The Order meeting had just finished and the children residing at Grimmuand Place had sat down at the table to eat the Shepherd’s Pie that Mrs. Weasly had prepared with the Order members that had decided to stay for dinner when a large THUMP sounded from the hallway. 

Within milliseconds the order members had pulled out their wands and were on their way to the hall the children following them despite the warning from Mrs. Weasley as she had rushed out the room. 

The strangers that had landed in their hall didn’t seem to notice that they had an audience as they all stood up and the tallest one pulled the smallest girl with a mane of red hair into a hug as she sobbed into the his jumper, that looked suspiciously like a Weasley jumper.

“What did I do?” She sobbed. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” She repeated over and over again.

The shortest boy looked round and gasped as he saw over ten wands pointed at them.

“What’s up Al dropped your book?” The other boy asked as he turned round and saw the crowd. “Now that’s a problem.” He sighed as he pushed the girl and other boy behind him. 

“Who are you?” Remus asked them, he was at the front of the group with Sirius and Tonks on either side of him, the rest of the Order strategically placed behind. “Put the wands away boys.” He told them as they pulled them out as soon as they realised they had got company. “We don’t want to hurt you.” He had noticed that two of the boys looked like Harry and if the state the girl was in was anything to go by they didn’t mean them any harm.

“That’s good because we don’t want to use underage magic and hurt you.” The younger looking boy told them however he didn’t lower his wand. He had dark black hair that was looked like it was never brushed the state of that alone nearly sent Molly Weasley into a frenzy. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt that said ‘I’m with stupid.’ With an arrow pointing left, which was the side the other boy was standing on. His green eyes sparkled with worry as he wrapped an arm around the girl, who buried her face in his top, tears streaming down her face.

“Daddy’s going to be really upset with me. I’m sorry, James upset me and…” She trailed off sobbing hysterically.

“Don’t worry Lil’s.” The younger boy told her, fishing a tissue out of his pocket and wiping her eyes, “You’re going to ruin your dress the amount of bogeys flying out of this.” He said tapping her on the nose. The girl laughed and buried her face in his shirt again. 

“Sure she’ll laugh for you.” The boy in the Weasly jumper said.

“Because I’m her favourite.” His brother replied sticking his tongue out. Remus cleared his throat. 

“Oh yeah, JAMES!” He yelled making the order members jump at his sudden change of volume. “WHAT POSSESSED YOU TO DO THAT?” 

James had the decency to look ashamed as he eyed the people in front of him. 

“Oh Merlin’s pants. It was a time turner.” He said. “I’m guessing,” He continued eyeing Sirius Black and his parents who he could see just past the order members. “It’s what 1995, maybe early ’96 at the latest.” He said. Albus glanced at him uncertainly.

“How’d you get that?” He asked. James jolted his head towards the escaped mass murderer and then pointed to the order. 

“Ok, so…” James continued, “We come in peace and all that.” He told them, “Lily, you ok bug?” He asked another muffled sob came from Albus’ t-shirt and he shrugged, “I’ll take that as a yes.” He told them cheerfully. “Now can we move from the hallway because it’s really depressing in here.” He said. However James’s natural charm didn’t seem to reassure the order.

“Tell us something that proves that you’re not enemies.” Kingsley said, James got a look on his face that Harry said looked like Ron when he was trying to concentrate on a particularly hard spell. Albus seeing this decided to take pity on his brother.

“This, if James is right, is 1995 and I’m guessing you are the Order of the Phoenix and you,” he said pointing at Sirius, “Are Sirius Black escaped mass murderer, which you were framed for, Da.. I mean Harry and Hermione helped you escape using a time turner,” He broke off and glared at James, “And a stolen Hippogriff called Buckbeak who is upstairs.” He finished.

Sirius nodded and then grinned, his eyes lingering on James, “Who are you lot then?” He asked. James smiled.

“Well, sir I’m glad you asked.” 

………………….

Back in the future Ginny and Harry Potter walked into their house to find it unusually quiet. 

“Kids!” Harry yelled, keeping his eye on the large Christmas tree he and his wife were levitating. There was no reply from their children. He flashed a look to his wife who shrugged her face dramatically loosing colour.

“KIDS!” He yelled again, “This isn’t funny, do you not want to decorate the tree.” Worry now lacing his voice he and Ginny lowered the tree and ran up the stairs.   
Once they got to the top they realized that Harry’s office door was open. “Really kids.” He said weakly. 

At the same time his wife said, “I hate Christmas.” 

Stepping into the room both of them looked around and saw nothing out of place, until Harry looked across the floor and saw the time turner. It was one of the three he had brought back from work just last week after Hermione had completed her modifications, she too had got several too test it and sign off as safe for use just as he had. Bending down he noticed that the time turner’s sand was half full, and sighed banging his head off the wall. 

“Gin, don’t panic.” He started in a tone that suggested it was a perfect time to panic. “But I think our children have gone back in time.”

Ginny’s mouth dropped open as her eyes welled with tears, “Harry,” She said taking his hands in hers, “Please tell me this is a cruel joke and the kids are going to jump out in a minute.” He shook his head slowly and a tear escaped Ginny’s eyes. “Then let’s get them back.” She said firmly. Harry nodded in determined agreement.

“But we’re going to have to go back as well, I’m not going to lie, Ginny they could be at Hogwarts 1998.” Ginny sobbed. “But it won’t matter we can fix this. Go get some things packed for them, we don’t know how long we’re going to be.” Ginny nodded and Harry planted a soft kiss on her cheek before grabbing a bag and pulling things in bag left right and centre as Ginny rushed out the office to pack a bag.

…

Albus Severus Potter was not someone who scared easily, Merlin he had grown up with James whose main pass time was trying to scare the wits out of his younger siblings, but to say he was petrified now would be an understatement. He couldn’t help but think it was all his fault , after all it was him who had talked James into looking in their fathers office, although his brother hadn’t needed much persuading, now thanks to said brother they were stuck in the past for the foreseeable future. 

“Right then,” Sirius said, once he had led all three strangers through the house and into the kitchen, the Order members and the teenagers all sat in the seats that they had so quickly departed earlier that evening. The Potters stood at the head of the table Lily in the middle holding Albus’ hand with James armed wrapped around her small shoulders. “Names, age, Hogwarts houses, and maybe parents…” He said casting a hopeful glance towards his own godson. James nodded and turned to his siblings. 

“You first bug.” He ordered lifting her up and putting her on the table so as they could see her. Lily glared at him as her feet hit the table, her added height scary resemblance to his mother made James recoil a little bit as he removed his hands from her waist.

“Don’t touch me or I’ll tell daddy.” She bluffed, James scoffed, she smirked and turned back to her audience, James openly shivered he’d just had a flashback to the last time his mother had told him off. 

“My names Lily Luna Potter.” She grinned and waved at her dad.

Harry who before now had been eyeing the three children with suspicion had turned extremely pale as he took in her appearance and then the boys that were stood just behind her, that taken with her name backed up the children’s story that they were in fact from the future and by the looks of it his children.

“Hey daddy.” She waved sweetly as her father and watched as all of the people in the room turned to look at him in shock. “I’m 10 years old and I want to be in Gryffindor,” Feeling like this wasn’t enough information she felt the need to add, “I want a dog but dad said no, he says I can have an owl though when I go to Hogwarts.” She pouted and jumped down from the table. The Order laughed at the sweet girl who had sat herself back down on her eldest brother’s lap. 

James was glad that she had stopped crying and wrapped his arms round her waist securing her on his knees and aimed a kick at Albus, telling him to get up. 

“Ok, I’m not getting on the table.” He told the room as a whole, earning several laughs. 

But before he could start there was yet another loud bang from the hallway and a whisper of muffled voices. It was with a laugh James said, “It’s like bloody King’s Cross station in here today. 5 Galleons says its mom and dad.” 

Before realizing the severity of what he had just said and paling significantly. 

…


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas was a time that Hermione Weasley had always enjoyed, whether she was at Hogwarts or at home with her parents. But ever since she had given birth to her children Christmas had become something more. 

A reminder. 

A reminder that she’d made it. If somebody had told her at Christmas in 1997 that she’d be married and have two kids just twenty years after she had spent the year rolling around the countryside in a tent looking for pieces of the man’s soul that was constantly trying to kill the boy she thought of as a brother, she’d have told them they’d had too much fire whiskey over the festive season and then sent them to St. Mungo’s for a psychiatric check-up, because in 1997 she wasn’t expecting to make it too her 19th birthday, after all she was a muggle born witch who was best friends with the Undesirable No. 1 and had close ties to the biggest blood traitor family in the Wizarding World. 

But as she sat at the kitchen table in her home in 2017 and watched her two children and her husband of 14 years parade around the garden throwing snowballs at each other (Or enchanting them in Ronald’s case) it was hard to think back to the time where she was unsure she’d make it to where she was today. The life that she was living seemed to her like the one that she was meant to lead. However she was very much aware that it could have gone much differently. 

“Dad!” She heard her daughter scream in delight as Ron threw a particularly large snowball at her back. Hermione had to suppress a grin. Even at 11 years of age Rose was still very much a daddy’s girl. 

It seemed that the ‘Annual Weasley Snowball Battle’ as Ron had dubbed it many years ago had finished as two children came storming in through the backdoor leaving a trail of wet footprints as they went. 

“Careful.” Ron shouted as he followed them in. His red hair was stuck to his forehead and it looked like he’d aged ten years as it was now partially white. “They’re getting better at that. Next time I’m going to need reinforcements.”   
Hermione nodded, “We can’t beat them Ronald. You seem to be forgetting they’ve been trained by the best…George.” Ron snorted in agreement before pecking his wife on the cheek and following his two children upstairs to change his clothes. 

It wasn’t long after Ron had gone that Hermione remembered she had left her office door unlocked. That wasn’t a good idea in this house, her children had got the Weasley genes inside of them and that meant they were over curious and mischievous. No sooner had this thought crossed Hermione’s mind she heard a shout from her husband. 

Moving at a speed that would have rivalled Harry Potter back in his quidditch days she reached the top of the stairs just in time to see her children and husband disappear in a cloud of sand. ‘My Time Turner.’ She thought with as mental face palm before she broke out into a rather hysterical laugh which sounded more like a sob. She turned on her heel before racing to the fire place and shouting her sister in law’s address. She knew Harry had got at least two time turners at home as they had both been given some of her modified ones to test and sign off as safe. ‘Well,” she thought, ‘this is the ultimate test.’

…

“HARRY!” Hermione’s panicked tone was enough to send anybody in the Potter home ducking for cover. No sooner had the floo stopped Hermione Weasley had stepped out of the fire place at Godricks Hollow and started yelling for her friend. “HARRY, GINNY!” She yelled again flying out of the living room and nearly slamming into a Christmas tree. Nearly in hysterical tears now it wasn’t surprising that Hermione didn’t notice the already frazzled look on Harry’s face as he came out of his study to greet her. 

“’Mione, what’s the matter.” He asked her as he wrapped his arms around his hysterical friend.

“YOU!” She yelled, “You and your bloody time turner idea.” 

Harry flashed his wife a worried glace over Hermione’s shoulder. Ginny had just come out of Lily’s bedroom a small bag in her hand. 

“They’ve gone. Ron and the kids.” 

This sentence was enough to unsettle Harry as he bent his knees slightly to be eye to eye with her.

“Them as well?” He questioned. Hermione nodded before snapping her head up. 

“What do you mean them as well?” She paused before looking around the landing for any sign of the children. She was sure that James at least would have come to see what all the shouting was about.

“The kids Harry. Where are they?” 

………….

Ronald Weasley had never been one for adventures. At least he hadn’t been for the past nineteen years. 

After spending most of his teenage years getting in trouble with his wife and best friend he’d decided on the 3rd of May 1998 that from that point forwards he wanted to lead a relatively quiet life. So he had not been best pleased when he had followed the wet trail that his children had left into his wife’s study. Where he knew she had been modifying time turners. The breaking into Hermione’s study he could have dealt with however he nearly screamed in frustration when he saw what his son had got in his hand. Of course, it would be far too easy for him to have a quiet Christmas. 

After ensuring he had shouted his wife to alert her to what was going on he stepped quickly into the office just as the sand started flowing. (How Hugo had managed to break it he had no idea), he grabbed his children’s hands and within a second his home had drifted out of sight. 

Like the Potter’s had just minutes before them the Weasley’s too, arrived in Grimmuand Place with a rather loud bang. Ron stood up and pulled both of his children to their feet before surveying their surroundings and looking for any threats. After ensuring nobody was about to curse them into oblivion the surroundings became extremely familiar to him. 

“We’re in Grimmuand Place.” He exclaimed, surprise evident in his voice. 

“Dad, did you bump your head or something? Because this looks nothing like Grimmuand Place.” Hugo said his concern for his father’s wellbeing growing. Ron had gone from confused to looking sick in two seconds. 

“Oh hell.” He whispered, as the onslaught of footsteps grew closer. Swallowing his anger towards his children he reached for his wand and pushed Rose and Hugo behind him, throwing a Shield Charm in their direction before holding his wand out and looking at the crowd that had gathered at the top of the stairs which led to the kitchen. 

The Order members looked at the red heads in surprise. They had been expecting Potter. After all it was his kids that had arrived just minutes before. 

“Ronnie.” Molly Weasley whispered in disbelief as she stared at the face of her youngest boy who had just breathed a sigh of relief. His hair was still as red as ever and his face hadn’t changed much, there were the odd wrinkle and laughter lines. But he had filled out. He had lost that gangly look and now was very muscular. 

“Uncle Ron.” Ron cast the Order members an odd look before spotting his niece and nephews come out from the group of wizards. Lily came running towards him; he picked her up and rested her on his hip. 

“What are you lot doing here?” He questioned a rather confused look on his face.

“Ah… You see Uncle Ron. That’s a long story.” James told him before waving at his cousins who were standing behind what looked like a Shield Charm. At James wave Ron turned around to be faced with two very annoyed looking red heads. He muttered a quick spell and the shield fell. “Rosie, Hugo welcome to 1995.” 

“Ron.” His mother repeated. “Is that really you?” 

Ron nodded before placing Lily on the floor and giving a hug to a very relieved looking Al. 

“It’s me.” He said moving forward with caution. He had already realized where they were and his anxiety had dropped as they were all safe for now. “I’m really glad it’s 1995 though. I thought knowing my luck I‘d end up in the house of Black when the Blacks were actually living here. I bet that was ‘Mione’s doing. Her and Harry have been working on those blasted time turners for months. This must be some fail safe thing. If some idiots going to pick it up they might as well go back to somewhere safe.” He turned to glare at his children with a look that clearly said ‘your mom’s going to kill us.’ Before looking back at his nieces and nephews and the Order of the Phoenix. “Now, I know how we got here but how did you three manage it?”

………………..

“They’ve gone.” Ginny told her friend simply. “Harry and I went out to get the Christmas tree and when we got back his office door was open.”

“And this was on the floor.” Harry finished holding up the half empty pendant. Hermione snatched it from his hands. 

“How did the sand come out?” She questioned. Her in-laws shrugged. She handed the time turner back to Harry before sagging against the wall in relief. 

“Well at least we’ve still got one time turner left. We can go get them.” She informed them.

“But they could be anywhere.” Ginny pointed out. Hermione shook her head before grinning in relief.

“I charmed them. If a time turner is broken it will go back a minimum of twenty years. Anybody that broke it could have ended up at the start of the war. So I set it up to take them to August 1995 to Grimmuand Place. They’d be safe with the Order until we could get them back.” 

She looked at the relieved look on Harry’s face before heading back towards the fire place. “I’m just going to pack them some things. The time turner will need at least a week to recharge to bring all of us back at the same time. Wait for me.” 

Still in shock Harry and Ginny nodded. It was at least two minutes until Harry formed a coherent thought, “We’re going to see them all again.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Like I said Uncle Ron. Long story.” James grinned before turning around and sprinting back towards the kitchen. 

“OI! James Potter you get your arse back here or even your father won’t be able to save you.” 

He cursed at his Godsons fleeing back before pulling Rose and Hugo in front of him and bending down to check for any injuries. 

“You two ok?” He asked the two. 

Rose nodded in conformation but Hugo held his right hand up and showed a fairly deep cut to his father. 

“I got it when I broke the time turner. Sorry about that by the way.” 

Ron shook his head, “That’s not important now. We’re all safe.” He told him before pulling his wand out and muttering a spell under his breath that Hermione had taught him and Harry back in the long days when they were rolling around in the tent which smelt strongly of cats. 

Seeing the cut close up gave Ron a warm feeling, Hermione had laughed when he’d told her about it. She’d told him it was unconditional love that he was feeling for his children and as he kissed his son on the forehead he had to admit, he loved them both more than anything in the world, they were his proudest achievements. No matter what stunt they’d pulled.

It was George (Or maybe it was Fred?) That broke Ron out of his daze. 

“Bloody hell. Who let Ron reproduce with them?” He questioned the group as a whole. 

Younger Ron let out a sound of offense before taking a swing at his brother. Older Ron however couldn’t resist throwing a rude hand gesture at his brother to mask the ache that he felt in his chest as he looked at his twin brothers, one of whom was dead, while his children’s attention was on Albus and Lily. 

“RON!” His mother shrieked at him. 

He shrunk under her gaze. Even at 39 years of age she still scared him. Sirius, Remus and Tonks all let out a laugh before approaching Ron and shaking his hand warmly, (Or pecking his cheek in Tonk’s case.) None of them seemed to notice the pained look on the time traveller’s face.

It was then Molly Weasley found it fit to lead the guests into the kitchen. 

“So as the children can introduce themselves Ronnie.” She glowed at the word children.

Two of them were defiantly her Grandchildren. Maybe all of them if the looks of Lily Potter were anything to go by.

Upon entering the kitchen Ron took in its familiar surroundings with a grin. Rose who saw her father start smiling linked her arm through his as they sat down at the table. 

“Right.” James grinned. “I do believe it was your turn Al.” 

Albus grinned at the room as a whole, “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” He cast a playful glare at his cousins and Uncle, “My names Albus…” He hesitated, Ron nodded at him reassuringly. “…Severus Potter.” There was a collective intake of air as the room looked at Harry as if he’d grown two heads. Ron decided to take pity on his nephew. 

“Listen stuff goes on. It hasn’t happened yet. Let’s move on.”

Al smiled gratefully at his Uncle, “I’m twelve, first year Gryffindor. My dad’s Harry. But I guess you knew that.” 

Taking that as his queue James stood up.

“Right you’ve met the rest now meet the best.” He grinned cheekily as Ron laughed. He had defiantly got the Maunderers genes in him. 

“James Sirius Potter.”

Sirius jumped out of his seat with a cheer so loud he woke up Mundungus who had been dozing in the corner since the Potters had arrived, obviously not fazed by the events and ran around the table to hug (strangle) his godson.

“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Again, for most of you. Although Uncle Ron you don’t half look young over there.” He nodded his head towards the red head who was sitting in-between Harry and Hermione.

“You cheeky git. Two kids and twenty two years will do that to a person.” Ron said, offended.

“Yeah whatever. Anyway I’m 14, Gryffindor fourth year. I’m a Chaser on the Quidditch team.” At this point he paused for applause from his audience. “And I’m the best Potter since Grandpa James.”

This comment brought him resistance from his siblings and Rose and Hugo who had started yelling that Uncle Harry was miles better that he was. 

Ron shook his head and counted to three before clearing his throat. “HELLO!” 

The children stopped arguing immediately and Hugo stood up to introduce himself. 

“Right erm… I’m Hugo Arthur Weasley.” 

Mr. Weasley beamed at his son, both present and future before turning his attention back to Hugo. 

“I’m nine. Nearly ten.” He added hastily, without his cousin Molly here he was the youngest Weasley even though he was only four months younger than Lily.

“I don’t go to Hogwarts but mum, dad and Rose say it’s great. I want to be in Gryffindor like the rest of my family.”

The room smiled at the boy. Molly Weasley took in his appearance, he looked a lot like Ron, he had red hair, a long nose, and freckles and was far too tall for his age. But his eyes, she looked around the room and smiled as she confirmed her suspicions. Hermione’s eyes.

…. 

Rose unlinked her arm from Ron’s and stood up tucking a strand of her frizzy red hair behind her ear in disgust. Whilst she loved her mom and dad more than anything their DNA combined wasn’t great, she had her mother’s untameable curls and her father’s colour. Her hair had fallen out of its braid while she’d been outside so it looked like somebody had taken a balloon to her head as it was wild, if she didn’t get a brush and elastic soon somebody was going to get a face full of hair.

“I’m Rose Nymphadora Weasley.” She said, beaming at the room.

Tonks let out a sigh of disgust.

“Ron. Why an earth would you give your child that name? Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered, but really do you want her to get bullied.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Rose defended her parents’ choice of names. 

“Yeah it is.” James protested. “Uncle Ron, were you and dad in a competition for the worst baby name or something? I mean, Nymphadora I can understand. But Severus. Dad defiantly had you beat with that and besides if Rose was going to get bullied about anything it’d be her hair.” 

Rose glared at her cousin. “Says the person that shares a name with a really bad pun and has a face like a confused Hippogriff half the time.”

Sirius felt the need to stand up and defend his name, “But it’s a siriusly good one.”

“Whatever… I’m Rose Weasley. A first year Gryffindor, I’m eleven but it’s my birthday next week, in twenty two years’ time.” She added as she realised it was 1995 and she hadn’t even been thought about yet. “I love quidditch and I’m going to try for keeper like dad next year.”

Rose sat down and picked a carrot off the plate her grandmother had just placed in front of her. 

“Thanks Grandma.” She and Hugo chorused. 

Molly smiled, “Not a problem.” She then placed another plate in front of James, and then Albus and Lily.

“I suppose you’re hungry as well Ronniekins?” Fred (Or George) asked.

“Not really.” The whole room blanched in shock. He quickly explained. “I’m feeling too queasy from the thought of Hermione’s reaction when she gets here. I shouted her before we disappeared.”

Ron then realized what he’d said. “Bloody hell.” He groaned noticing the room slowly understanding what he said. 

To then make matters worse Hugo spoke up. 

“You’re gonna be on the sofa for the rest of your life when mom gets us back.”

“MOM!?” The question rung through the room.

Ron chose to ignore the question and his steadily blushing cheeks as he turned to his son.

“Excuse me?” He said, “It was you two that went into our office, you know full well you aren’t allowed to do that, there is a lot of stuff that could hurt you. If anything she’s going to be annoyed with you two.” 

Young Ron and Hermione had slowly sunk into their seats as Harry, who sat between them, grinned and asked, “Shall I move over there. If you two are feeling the urge to jump each other that is.”

Fred and George kept making faces at the pair and Bill had come round the table to congratulate his brother on landing the girl.

However the arguments from both generations were soon stopped as three older people had stepped into the room. All of them were quite clearly sitting at the table, only younger. 

“Actually Ronald,” Hermione’s clear voice broke over the busy chatter of the room as everybody stopped to look at the trio in the doorway, “I’m not annoyed with anybody. I’m just glad you’re all ok.” 

She took one look round the room before she launched herself at her children and kissed her husband, much to the embarrassment of their younger counterparts.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya...
> 
> You know the drill...
> 
> Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione arrived back at the Potter’s home at Godricks Hollow ten minutes after she’d left. Her trusted beaded bag hanging at her side containing enough clothes for all of them and books to keep her children entertained for the week they’d be in 1995. 

She took the stairs at a run and flew into Ginny and Harry at the top of the stairs as they came out of the study. She opened her beaded bag and held it open for Harry and Ginny to both put their bags into it so as they minimised the number of things they were carrying through time.

“Ready?” She asked her brother in law. Harry nodded and wrapped the chain of the last remaining time turner in his possession around the three of them. 

“I’ve left a note on the bed.” Ginny added quickly before Harry could spin the dial. “It’s in case this doesn’t go according to plan and we don’t end up back at this exact time, it’s addressed to Teddy. He’s visiting day after next and if we aren’t back then he can alert everyone.”

Hermione nodded in approval, “I’ve done the same. Addressed to Molly and Arthur, they’re coming for the kids Christmas presents tomorrow night.” 

The adults lapsed into silence, all three of them watched as Hermione took the time turner off Harry and muttered and incantation under her breath. 

“Think of the kids.” She instructed them, “Just them.”

And without another sound all three of them disappeared from the landing of the Potters home just as their family had done less than an hour before them.

…

The three of them arrived at Grimmuand Place without the bang that had happened to the two previous groups of time travellers. All of them stumbled as they tried to regain their bearings. Harry surveyed the hallway of the home with disgust. 

“Just as depressing as I remember.” He said looking at the troll umbrella stand that was on its side, suggesting that Tonks was here. Ginny too seemed to have noticed it as her eyes welled with tears. 

“We should have brought Teddy.” She sighed, sweeping her hair up into a ponytail, it was August in 1995 and despite the cooling charms that had been placed on the house Ginny could still remember vividly the heat in the kitchen, which is where she assumed they were heading and after all, all important Order meetings take place in the Kitchen. 

Harry visibly blanched as he battled with what he wanted to do and what he couldn’t do, in this situation both were the same thing. Ginny saved him the trouble of answering as she quickly added.

“I know we can’t. Our kids have probably screwed it up enough, I just feel like if its already messed up we should have included Teddy.”

“Are we ready?” Hermione asked them already eager to go retrieve her family, the anger that she had felt previously had stopped now and had been replaced by an urge to feel her family in her arms. 

Harry and Ginny both nodded as they followed the fair-haired witch down the stairs to the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible, however there was no need as there was already enough noise coming from the kitchen to mask their steps. Hermione stepped up the pace as she heard Ron’s voice.

“… She’s going to be annoyed with you two.” 

Hermione could only guess that he was talking about her and as they reached the doorway of the kitchen she couldn’t help but say. 

“Actually Ronald.” She saw his head snap up and literally felt the room hold their breath, “I’m not annoyed with anybody, I’m just glad you’re ok.” 

She couldn’t hold back any longer as she felt herself surge forward and wrap her arms around Rose and Hugo. She breathed them in for a second before kissing her husband, not paying attention to the people in the room with her, most of who were looking on in mild relief that she and Ron had finally got over themselves and realised how much they loved each other. She broke apart from Ron and kissed Rose and Hugo’s foreheads before stepping back and surveying them all for injuries. 

“What the hell were you two thinking?” She reprimanded. But the smile on her face and the fact that she hugged them again took away from the warning. She smiled at Ron over the kids heads before sitting down on the chair that Hugo had vacated and pulling him onto her lap. 

“How did it happen?” She asked, addressing her husband mainly. She needed a distraction from looking at the people in the room with them and getting the full story out of her family seemed like the easiest way to go.

“Not a clue.” Ron said.

He heard someone in the room snort in disbelief. “Typical. Ron’s older but apparently still as clueless.” 

Ron tactfully chose to ignore this comment as he continued explaining. “I followed them up the stairs and as I was about to go into our room I saw that the office door was open.”

Hermione pulled a face, “That was me. I realised after you’d gone up that I’d forgot to lock it.”

“Doesn’t matter now.” He reassured her. “Anyway, I saw my two adorable children holding a time turner but it was broke and the sand had started to glitter so I grabbed them and went with them.” 

Hermione turned her attention to Rose and Hugo. “Where was the time turner and how did you break it.”

Rose took over from her father. “Hugo and I went upstairs and we saw that your office was open. I went in to look at the books and Hugo followed me in.”

Hugo sensed that it was his turn to come clean, “I saw it on the shelf above your desk so I climbed onto the chair to get it. I fell off the chair and the time turner smashed. That was when dad came in.” 

“It was a good job your dad did come in, I can’t imagine what you would have done if you were alone.” Hermione said hugging her children again. “But you are SO grounded, and I’m banning TV for the next month.” 

There were sounds of protest, but the two Weasley children accepted their punishment and hugged their mother back twice as hard.

…

Harry watched as Hermione surged forward and then turned his attention to picking his children out of people. He saw Ginny move from behind him as she spotted Al and James, (a lot easier than Lily, who blended in with the redheads) Harry watched as she pulled them both into a hug and felt Lily bound into his side. He picked her up and held her closely paying no attention to her constant apologies. 

“I’m so glad you’re ok Lils.” He whispered to her as he approached his boys.

Albus broke free of his mother’s bone shattering hug to go to his father James following just behind him. Ginny pulled Lily out of his arms and hugged her as he wrapped his arms around his boys. 

“Merlin…” He breathed out. “You two are going to drive me to an early grave.” 

Albus laughed as he tightened his grasp on his father.

“Sorry.” He said, although the overall sound was muffled by his father’s jacket.

He felt his dad laugh slightly before he said, “You are in for a whole worlds worth of trouble when your mother stops crying.”   
This fact alone was enough to have James reposition himself slightly so as he was partially hidden behind his father, as if Harry was enough of a human shield to deflect what his mother was about to do.

…

The family reunions continued regardless of the silence that had fallen over the room since the arrival of the three adults. Everybody’s eyes flitting from person to person as they watched the families reunite.

Harry and Hermione were looking at their older counterparts with shock as they hugged their children; things had just got a lot more real. Both Ron and Hermione had turned all shades of red as soon as they had watched themselves lock into a rather passionate lip lock. 

It was Molly Weasley who broke the silence as she finally got a look at the red head as she put Lily down on the floor she’d dived straight in and buried her face in her children’s shoulders so nobody had gotten a good enough look at her.

“Ginny?!” She said. A smile threatening to overtake her face as she realised that she was right about the parentage of Harry’s children. The older Ginny looked up at her mother and gave her a watery smile. 

“Hi mom.” She said locking eyes with her younger self before wiping her eyes and placing her hands on her hips and turning to face her children, all of whom had made their way back to their father and positioned themselves around him in fear of their mother’s outburst. Harry sensed the outburst and rushed to stop it.

“Gin I know you’re mad and that they do need to be punished. But is now really the time or the place?” He asked her weakly. Ginny looked at her husband and nodded.

“Yes, it is the time and the place because if I don’t do it now then they aren’t going to get told off till we get home and I feel that it will have more affect if it’s done here.” She justified herself before taking a breath and starting.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THINKING?” She screeched. The people in the room who weren’t used to this kind of volume coming from Ginny openly winced and younger Ginny was slowly becoming a shade of red that matched her house colours.

“Breaking into the office I can’t believe you’d be so stupid. What were you even looking for?” She asked them but held a hand up to silence Albus when he opened his mouth to answer.

“No, you can explain yourselves after. Did you even think about what you were doing? The danger you could have put yourselves in? You could have been killed if you’d have gone to the wrong time. Or tortured.” She continued, her voice had taken on a more disapproving tone now and her anger seemed to be melting away. Her children had the decency to look ashamed and at this Harry felt the need to step in. He placed his children in front of him and knelt on the floor so as he could look them in the eye, it was a trick he had perfected when they were little. 

“You need to understand that your actions have consequences.” He told them quietly. All three of them nodded and he turned his attention to Albus, knowing that he was his best chance at getting the full story. “What happened?” 

Albus looked towards his siblings, they both nodded at him. “We broke into your office.” He started quietly. At this point Ginny, had conjured up a chair and had sat down next to her niece and nephew feeling oddly tired. 

“It was my idea; I wanted to know more about the war. I was fed up of being in the dark. Lily was searching the drawers and she found the time turner. She showed it to James…” Albus trailed off not wanting to get his older brother in trouble.

“I pocketed it.” James took over. “Teased Lily when she asked me to give it back…” James trailed off as well as he looked at his sister who had stepped forward to take over.

“Jamie made me angry and I couldn’t control my magic. I made the necklace fly out of his pocket and it smashed.” She told her dad, her bottom lip was wobbling. 

Harry looked at his kids, they all looked sorry enough and he realised that they didn’t mean to do it. In a warped way, it was partially his fault. If he hadn’t have told Albus ‘no’ when he had asked about the war they might not be in this mess. 

“So… it looks like we’re all to blame.” He told them. “But… You are all so grounded when we get back and you can help around the house here until we leave. Now come give me a hug because I swear to God I have never been more scared in my life.” 

His kids grinned as they attacked their father. James looked over to his mother expecting her to still be mad but he saw her asleep, her head on her brother’s shoulder.

“Nice that this whole incident hasn’t interrupted moms sleeping schedule.” He quipped.

The room turned to look at older Ginny but her husband didn’t seem shocked. “I slipped her a calming draught before we got here.” He admitted, the room sat in stunned silence until older Ron started laughing hysterically. 

“Mate,” He said between laughs. “What the hell were you thinking?” The Order watched as older Harry released his kids, who went back to their meals, and approached his wife. He reached a hand into the top of her jeans, produced her wand and tossed it to Hermione. 

“Keep that will you.” He said. “I didn’t really think this through very much and I just realised all that anger has just been multiplied by ten and is directed at me.” He shot a look to his children. “The things I do for you three.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

After Harry, had taken Ginny up to her old room so as she could sleep on an actual bed he came back to the kitchen and surveyed the Order. His eyes flitted over his younger self who was settled between Ron and Hermione, both of whom were trying to look anywhere but at each other. He then turned his attention to his best friends, the older versions, and gestured for them to follow him out into the hallway.

Both obeyed without question and excused themselves from the kitchen, the eyes of the Order following them as they left the room, all three of them obviously as close in the future as they were in the present. No words had been exchanged between them before they had left the room just several well-placed glances and a gesture of Harry’s head and Ron and Hermione had followed without asking why. 

“Looks like they are just as telepathic in the future as they are now.” Tonks mumbled to Remus and Sirius. She had picked it up the first dinner she had attended with just Ron and Hermione, before Harry’s arrival when Hermione had simply said “Ron,” He hadn’t even let her finish before he’d passed her the pepper that was just out of her reach. 

It had only escalated when Harry arrived. All three of them seemed to have in depth conversations in just glances. They’d made decisions together at dinner when Sirius was giving them the rundown of the Order. To be honest it was a little creepy but only emphasised how close the three of them were. 

Fred and George nodded to each other as the ‘golden trio’, as the whole of Hogwarts had dubbed them, exited the room. They rolled out the extendable ears as discreetly as possible; Sirius noticed this and caught the strings that George had passed over, he passed one to Tonks and Remus. The latter of whom frowned at him disapprovingly but still brought the string up to his ear anyway. 

“We need a plan.” Harry said casually, but he gestured to the door that they had just come through, the message clear. They were probably being listened to.

“What do you mean we need a plan? Did you two not come up with one before you came here?” Ron asked curiously, “Hermione doesn’t usually piss without having a plan.”

“We were kind of distracted with getting you all back. We kind of just acted.” Hermione defended irritated. “Believe it or not watching your husband and kids disappear from time will do that to a person.”

Ron grimaced in apology, “Sorry love. Won’t happen again.” He pulled her close and dropped a kiss onto her temple. 

Harry nodded his head in agreement of Hermione’s earlier statement, “Besides when have any of our plans actually worked, we plan, we get there and all hell breaks loose anyway.” 

“That’s not always true.” Hermione snapped.

“Gringotts.” Harry and Ron said in unison. This earned them both a slap on the arm from Hermione. 

“I don’t count that.” She defended. “The dragon was a rather unexpected problem and it worked out ok in the end. Besides when are you ever going to escape from a bank robbery on the back of a dragon again.”

Ron smiled slightly. “Despite the circumstances, I rather enjoyed that.” 

“We can’t change anything.” Harry said suddenly, as if this thought had just occurred to him whilst looking back at the Gringotts incident. 

“Not unless we want to cause a serious issue when we get back, we’ll still go back but our lives probably won’t be the same.” Hermione told him. “The future would have changed without our knowledge.”

“Dumbledore!” Ron exclaimed his eyes fixed on something behind Harry and Hermione’s head.

“What about him?” Harry asked a hint of humour in his tone.

“Good evening Mr. Weasley.” A voice spoke from behind them. “I must say you look a lot older then you did when I last saw you. So, unless I’ve been gone longer than I thought you, Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter must be from the future.”

Harry and Hermione both turned around as if set on fire. “Good evening Professor.” Hermione said as Harry inclined his head in greeting.

“Maybe we should go to the kitchen and you can explain.” Dumbledore suggested his eyes twinkling. “It seems like it’s going to be a very interesting story.”

“You’ve got no idea Sir.” Ron told him.   
…

After Dumbledore, had made himself known the people in the kitchen who had been eavesdropping on the trio had exploded into a flurry of panic as they rolled away the extendable ears and turned their attention back to their dinners. Thoughts of dragons and a bank robbery occupying their thoughts. 

Mrs. Weasley had prepared another four plates of food for her children from the future and had placed Ginny’s on the charmed hotplate to keep it warm for her. She sat the three plates on the table as Harry, Ron and Hermione came back into the room, followed by Dumbledore who nodded to the Order assembled around the room before his eyes settled on the five children that he had never seen before.

“Maybe somebody would like to let me know what is going on.” He asked as he sat down at the head of the table and accepted the plate of food that Molly had placed in front of him. “But first I must ask. Voldemort?”

“Gone.” Harry answered simply.

“And what I think is true. About it being...” He asked cryptically. However, Harry seemed to know what he was on about.

“You were right. It was me.” Dumbledore nodded and silenced the rest of the questions in the room with a wave of his hand. 

“You cannot know. It may change the course of the future. We will all understand very soon.”

The trio exchanged another meaningful look as Hermione stepped forward to start the story sensing that the conversation was over.

“22 years into the future, where we’re from. We’ve started to develop time turners that can go back years instead of hours. We reached a few glitches and in the end realised that they could go back but a minimum of 20 years so I charmed them to come back here, 22 years if someone broke them.” She explained.

“Hermione asked me to double check her reports before she gave them to the Ministry board to pass so I had two time turners and Hermione kept one. The kids found them and had a…” Harry paused not sure what to call it. 

“Accident.” Ron interrupted. “We’ll call it an accident.” He said cutting a look at his children, niece and nephews. 

“Accident.” Harry agreed, “And we came to get them. We’re kind of stuck for a week though whilst the remaining time turner recharges to take us all back to the exact time that we left.”

Dumbledore nodded as he spooned another mouthful of potato into his mouth. 

“We’ll have to stay here, if that’s ok Sirius.” Hermione asked. “It’s not like we can go outside.”

Sirius nodded. “I’m not going to send you away and I’d like to get to know my god-grandchildren and honorary god-grandchildren.” He grinned widely at the Potter and Weasley children who all smiled back at him. 

“Can I have a room?” Lily asked Sirius excitedly. Sirius nodded eagerly. She reminded him so much of Lily Evans it made his heart clench, looking at Remus he could see that he felt the same way. 

“Not to yourself Lils.” Ron told his niece. “There are still some nasty things here, that eat little red headed girls.”

Lily looked disbelievingly at her uncle before looking to her father for conformation. Harry looked at the solemn look on his daughters face and nodded seriously. 

“I want to share with Rose then, if something does happen then I can throw Rose to it first.” She said.

The table broke out in laughter, “You can share with Rose if you want Lily. Hugo can share with Al and James.” Hermione assured. 

“No I don’t think so. If Al and James share the house will get destroyed. One of them can share with me and Gin. Or just Gin. I expect I’m sleeping on the kitchen table probably.” Harry said thoughtfully.

“I still can’t believe you drugged her Harry. She’s going to be furious.” Hermione told him as she began to eat. 

“To be honest though that might be a blessing.” Sirius said bitterly. “The house getting destroyed. Not Harry drugging his wife.” He clarified wriggling his eyebrows at the younger Harry and Ginny, both of whom blushed furiously.

“Come on Sirius. You know it’s for the best if you stay here.” Dumbledore reprimanded gently. “I’m sure that now our visitors have arrived they will keep you entertained.”

“You bet we will.” James told his namesake eagerly as he shovelled his mashed potato into his mouth with enthusiasm. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust at his son.  
“James you’re going to choke. No-one’s going to take it off you slow down.” He reprimanded.

James smiled cheekily before slowing down and making a big gesture of swallowing slowly. “Better?” He asked his father.

“Watch it.” Harry warned. “Just because you’re safe doesn’t give you right of passage to be a pain in the arse.” 

“Daddy.” Lily said, “That’s a stickle in the swear jar.”   
Harry looked at his youngest and only daughter, her face was set in such a serious way it reminded him of Ginny. 

“Of course, Lils. It’s the first place I’ll go when we get home.” He promised sincerely. 

“Swear jar?” Ron questioned quietly. “Am I going to have to contribute to that as well.” He asked his best friend when Lily’s attention was firmly back on Tonks who was changing her nose for the entertainment of the people in the room.

“Quite possibly. It’s a new thing we’re trialling – James swore the other day and Ginny suggested a swear jar so as none of us swore. I don’t know why because she’s as much to blame as I am but…” He trailed off realising he had the attention of everybody who wasn’t as bothered by Tonks’ nose. 

“That’s a good idea Harry. Maybe we should enforce that.” Older Hermione suggested. “What with the rate you swear Ron we would have saved enough for Rose and Hugo to have separate TV’s in their room within a month.” 

“Yeah. But it wouldn’t really be saving it’d just be me putting all my money into it.” He told her in between mouthfuls of pie. “Is there any left mom?”

Molly nodded eagerly and gestured for her youngest son to follow her to the stove. He obeyed and followed her to the stove running his hand gently over Hermione’s hair as he left, the Order all smiled at the blatant display of affection. His mother smiled gently at him as he approached her.

“You seem happy Ron.” She smiled up at him brushing his fringe out of his eyes.

“I am. I’ve got an amazing family and discounting this little… glitch, we’ve had a quiet, happy life.” He told her a grin stretching across his face.

“I’m so pleased about you and Hermione. Now she’s part of the family. Properly.” 

“About time right. I’ve only loved her since I was 12.” He said sarcastically.

“And your sister? She’s happy too.” Molly questioned, she hadn’t had a chance to gage her daughter yet as she had fallen asleep as soon as she had gotten here. 

“Yeah. Her and Harry get together… next year this time. I didn’t like it at first but he looks at her like she’d hung the stars even back then and that hasn’t changed in 22 years.” He told her. “And he doesn’t make a habit of slipping her calming draughts. This is the first time it’s happened and he was thinking about all of our hearing.”

“Good.” She said with a tone of finality spooning more pie onto her son’s plate. “I’m sure Ginny will have something to say when she wakes up though.”

“I don’t doubt that.” Ron told her with a wry smile. “I think Harry’s going to be in trouble. Gin might be a Potter now but her Weasley temperament is still there.”

As if Ginny, had been waiting for the perfect moment to enter the tranquillity of the kitchen was broken by a banging in the hallway and a very loud shout.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” Shouted a very angry red head as she entered the room, Harry had shot up out of his seat and darted to the furthest end of the room. “I hope you can explain yourself.” 

…

Ginny Weasley watched as her older counterpart stepped into the kitchen. Her red hair was still just as fiery, apparently so was her temper as her husband (she still blushed when she referred to THE Harry Potter as that in her head) fled to the end of the room furthest away from the door. The rooms attention flickered between Older Harry and Ginny as if they were a tennis match, Dumbledore watched with extreme interest as Sirius had filled him in on the calming draught Harry had given to his wife with the extreme glee of someone who wanted drama after 12 years in Azkaban. 

Silence settled over the room as Harry Potter, the man who stopped the darkest Wizard of all time waved at his wife. 

“Would it help if I apologised?” He questioned.

“It might be a start.” She shouted as she dug around in the hem of the jeans for her wand. “You cheeky git! You drug me and take my wand!”

Harry shrugged helplessly backing further round the table as his wife came further into the room. “Sorry. I was just thinking of the kids.” 

“My wand Harry. Where the hell is it?” She shrieked. Before casting her eyes over, her brother and sister in law. “I’d like it back. Whichever one of you two have it.”

Both remained silent and cast their eyes downwards. Ginny sighed, “If that’s the way you want to play it… Accio.” 

Her wand flew out of Hermione’s beaded bag and into her hand. 

“How did she manage that?” George whispered to his brother. But he was quickly shushed as Older Ginny seemed to have lost all her temper as her eyes welled with tears as she pulled her children into another hug.

Older Harry sagged in relief as he noticed his wife smiling, albeit begrudgingly, at him between Albus and Lily’s shoulders. “Come here you.” She said gesturing for her husband who approached warily before wrapping his arms around his wife. 

“Sorry.” Came the muffled response. “I didn’t think it’d knock you out just remove a bit of anger.”

“It’s ok.” She continued threateningly as she pulled away from her children to approach and hug her mother. “But Harry. If you ever pull a stunt like that again I’m bringing my bat bogey hex back into action.”

“Noted.” 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that I have already gotten written. It's going to take a bit longer for the next chapter. Thanks for reading I'll post again very soon.


End file.
